


kiss, kiss (fall in...)

by haengbokhaeya (shinybicho)



Series: like a beast [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Ensemble Cast, M/M, Mostly fluff?, Rating May Change, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7218454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinybicho/pseuds/haengbokhaeya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You'd think that being the heir to one of the most powerful mob groups in Seoul would give Mingyu an advantage when flirting with the very cute librarian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> **warnings:** _very mild_ depiction of violence, drug dealings, things that mobs/mafia groups do. also, language? and original characters for antagonist purposes which doesn't really spoil anything even if i've told you. (meanie is main. soonhoon and jeongcheol are side ships but prominent enough in the fic to earn a tag.)
> 
> this is heavily inspired by [Honto Yajuu by Yamamoto Kotetsuko](https://www.mangaupdates.com/series.html?id=32820). it's one of my most favorite mangas ever, so please read it! if you're okay with almost hardcore yaoi. which is also where i shamelessly took the title of the series from... title of this particular work is obviously from Ouran (which i also recommend you READ. the anime's great, too, but the manga has character development).
> 
> lastly, I GOT MY LOVE & LETTER ALBUMS TODAY, AND IN MY LOVE ALBUM, I GOT A SOONYOUNG BOOKMARK. sobs i'm so happy!!! in commemoration of that, HAVE A NEW SERIES. i'm halfway through with chapter 2, too!

“Can’t we bury him already?” Jihoon said nonchalantly, crossing his arms and legs. He glared at Mingyu, hunched on the table, ineffectively hiding behind a book that wasn’t even big enough to cover his face.

 

“While I usually follow what you want, dear,” Soonyoung began, leaning back and wrapping an arm around Jihoon’s shoulders. “I don’t think it’s a good idea to bury the young master.”

 

Jihoon clicked his tongue. Soonyoung smiled and ran his hands through Jihoon’s hair, a typically successful gesture that calmed Jihoon down.

 

“You could at least say hi,” Jeonghan flipped his hair, turning his head as he turned another page of a book he was reading. “You didn’t even do that when we entered the library. That’s rude, Mingyu.”

 

Mingyu groaned. He doesn’t understand why these three were there in the first place! He just wanted to read a book quietly, and maybe have an actual decent conversation with the very cute librarian manning the front desk.

 

He raised his head, his eyes just above the top of the book that failed at hiding him. The librarian looked up at the customer in front of him, and smiled, handing over the book and the borrower’s library card.

 

God. Why was he so cute?

 

Mingyu groaned again, thumping his head against the desk loudly. It was so loud that three of his companions jumped in surprise. At the corner of his eye, Jeonghan noticed that the librarian jumped and looked worried, too.

 

“Hyuuung,” Mingyu whined, turning his head so that his cheek was resting on the table. There was an angry red spot on Mingyu’s forehead. Jeonghan chuckled. He leaned over and ran his hand through Mingyu’s hair. Evidently, it’s a good technique to calm everyone down in the family.

 

Mingyu closed his eyes, and sighed. He loved the feeling of Jeonghan’s hand running through his hair. It calmed him down, and made him forget why he was panicking in the first place.

 

It was short-lived.

 

“Uhm, excuse me?” A deep voice asked them and Mingyu’s head shot up. He sat straight, back stiff and eyes wide. Jeonghan watched as Mingyu straightened up, his hand that was playing with Mingyu’s hair, dangling in the air. Soonyoung and Jihoon looked from Mingyu to the owner of the deep voice.

 

“I hope you’re alright?” He asked. Everyone’s eyes turned to Mingyu. Mingyu flushed and mentally cursed all his hyungs because  _ could they be any more obvious _ ? “That was a pretty loud bump.”

 

“Don’t worry,” Soonyoung said in a tone that Mingyu definitely never liked since they were children. “All he needs is a kiss to feel better.”

 

Mingyu scowled at Soonyoung who laughed at him with a shrug. Mingyu turned back to look at the man. He couldn’t help but feel disappointed when it seemed like it went over the man’s head.

 

“Oh.” Damn it. “I see then. Well, I have ointment in the first aid kit, just in case that kiss doesn’t work.”

 

“Thanks, Wonwoo.” Jeonghan said, and Wonwoo blinked before nodding and turning his heel.

 

As abruptly he arrived, he left. Mingyu sighed and leaned his forehead onto his palm. He winced, immediately regretting that decision. Jeonghan’s hand went under his fringe, pushing his bangs up to see just how red the spot was. He didn’t press on it, reading Mingyu’s face that it was pretty tender.

 

“Ask for that ointment. I don’t think kisses from any of us is gonna lessen your pain.” Jeonghan teased back, but pushed Mingyu out of his chair. Luckily, Mingyu always had good reflexes, so he was able to stable himself and avoided landing on his ass. He glared at Jeonghan, but Jeonghan looked at him pointedly, and raised a brow.  _ Ugh _ , it was as effective as his mother’s.

 

Grumbling, Mingyu walked behind a borrower. When Wonwoo looked up, hand reaching out to take a book or two, his eyes grew wide. Mingyu raised a hand and rubbed it lightly on his nape. It was embarrassing.

 

“Uhm…” He began, as Wonwoo lowered his hand and looked at him expectedly. He tilted his head a bit and it was taking nearly all of Mingyu not to cup his face. “Ointment?”  _ That wasn’t a even a full sentence, Kim _ .

 

Wonwoo gave a small smile. It was really a small movement of his lips. But he bent under his table, before coming back up with a first aid kit. He opened it and dabbed a bit of the ointment onto a gauze bandage. Mingyu watched, shifting his weight to the balls of his feet, awkwardly waiting. Wonwoo stood up and Mingyu reached out his arms only to be left hanging.

 

Wonwoo plastered the gauze onto his forehead, harder than it should have been since Mingyu leaned down, the impact causing him to wince. His hands hung in the air, practically caging Wonwoo’s waist over the front desk.

 

As cliche as it was, time seemed to have stopped. Mingyu’s eyes widened as it looked directly into Wonwoo’s. Wonwoo’s eyes were widening at the sudden realization that apparently, Mingyu was reaching out for the bandage with ointment instead of waiting for Wonwoo to put it on his forehead for him.

 

Mingyu opened his mouth, mind still frantically searching for something to say, and the moment snapped. Wonwoo pulled back quickly, stepping farther from Mingyu. The bandage was left plastered on Mingyu’s forehead, and it should have been hilarious, if the atmosphere wasn’t so awkward and thick.

 

The bandage slipped a little. Mingyu reached for it and pushed it up, wincing at the pressure. He mumbled a quiet thanks, keeping his hand on his forehead to stop the bandage from slipping. He walked back to the table, not noticing that everyone was watching them both.

 

Once he sat down, Jihoon and Jeonghan sighed. Mingyu folded his arms on the table and plopped his head down. Jeonghan rubbed his back, while Soonyoung reached over to pat his head. Jihoon clicked his tongue in irritation.

 

“We can’t hear you, Mingyu,” Jeonghan said when random noises came from Mingyu, muffled because of his arms and the table.

 

Mingyu raised his head, letting his chin fold on his arms in a pout. “He was so cute, but it was so awkward. Why is this my life.” He leaned behind his arms again to hide, as the other three stayed silent, not knowing what to say in the situation because where was the lie.

 

Jeonghan’s phone vibrated on the table, and it made Mingyu whine a little too loudly for the library. Soonyoung and Jihoon pushed their chairs and stood up. Soonyoung pat Mingyu’s shoulder again before they made their way to the exit. Mingyu raised his head again and watched as Soonyoung casually placed a hand on the small of Jihoon’s back, not really pushing or guiding, but like a protective gesture. He grimaced, jealous of their relationship.

 

An arm landed on his other shoulder, and he twisted his head to look up at Jeonghan who was already standing. “Come on,” Jeonghan said, face and tone a bit sympathetic. “You have training with Seungcheol.”

 

It only caused the opposite effect, because Mingyu groaned loudly (again) and missing his arms by just a bit, slipping down to hit his head on the table (again).

  
They walked out with the redness on Mingyu’s forehead seemingly brighter than earlier.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back story about Mingyu and his family y'all. Couldn't really wait.

“Concentrate.” Seungcheol said, curtly. Training with Seungcheol, Soonyoung, and Junhui was never a simple matter. Seungcheol was an understanding teacher. He corrected Mingyu’s posture, position, and hand and feet movements. His voice was never harsh, and when he reprimanded, it was always similar to a reminder than scolding. He focused on foundation, always making sure that Mingyu was on his two feet, unwavering in any type of situation.

 

Soonyoung was a shock during the first time he taught Mingyu. He trained in taekwondo almost as long as Seungcheol. When Mingyu first met Soonyoung, he was all smiles and hyperactivity. There were pranks, jokes, puns, and all kinds of mischief. But when they entered the dojo, Soonyoung rarely smiled and joked. His eyes were sharp and calculating. His own movements were accurate, all corners and sharp lines. He’s not ashamed to admit it, but Mingyu knew he would be scared of Soonyoung in a match. Soonyoung, on the other hand, was always details. Small movements that have been proven deadly. A small flick of the wrist can kill and destroy.

 

Junhui was the only one among the three who didn’t take up taekwondo. Instead, he taught Mingyu wushu. He was a bit less experienced in teaching, but always kept a positive attitude. He made sure that Mingyu understood his movements and what they meant. Why it was important that this particular move should be done before that particular move. He made sure that Mingyu was stretched and rested properly at the appropriate times during training. His focus was flow of movement. No part of his body should be stiff. All his movements should seem natural, even when he holds a sword.

 

Jeonghan, although rare, trained him with pistols. His family wasn’t the underground, shady type, but there was no denying that the reputation came with the lifestyle. They always needed to be armed and trained, never letting their guards down. Just because they were nice to their tenants, it didn’t mean that other mafia groups and loan sharks were just as nice. The Kim Group had a balanced reputation, one half being very kind and practically a doormat, while the other half was ruthless and unmerciful. Mingyu understood that there was a very fine line between the two. That if it was to protect someone who was under their wing, they would have to risk playing the judge, the jury, and the executioner. He wasn’t necessarily proud of that aspect.

 

But Jeonghan taught with grace. He took shots, barely blinking throughout the ordeal. When the target came closer, if it wasn’t on the heart, it was on the head. He focused Mingyu on precision. His hand needed to be steady. The pistol in his hand was a part of him, an extension of his hand. Should it waver, he was as good as dead.

 

Jihoon taught him tactics. Learning each movement of the enemy, learning how to read each and every one of them. Concentration and strategy was Jihoon’s focus on Mingyu. It was always thinking three steps ahead. Always analyzing every movement, every decision. A spur of the moment could mean the start of a domino effect for something bigger than Mingyu could imagine. It was both a whole picture, and the tiniest details with Jihoon.

 

These were the men assigned to train and protect Mingyu, as the heir to the Kim Group. Mingyu remembered their first meetings, each and every one of them. Seungcheol was originally working for his father, his own father used to work for him, but once Mingyu came of age, Mingyu was placed in Seungcheol’s care. When asked to recommend another, Seungcheol did not hesitate to mention Jihoon, who he had known ever since they were children.

 

Junhui used to be a part of a Chinese mafia group found in Seoul, but found their ways disgusting and left. The decision making was the easy part, Junhui told him. Leaving was a whole other matter especially coming from a group with many secrets. Luckily, Seungcheol and Jihoon found him fighting the men tasked to catch and kill him, helping Junhui knocking them all out before they brought him to Mingyu’s father. (Mingyu remembered seeing Junhui bruised and bleeding, hissing every time his mother dabbed ointment on a bruise. Junhui never once yelled at her, though.)

 

Soonyoung was difficult. His features seemed soft, but his eyes were hardened. He arrived at the house asking for money for his mother. Problems had risen one after the other, Soonyoung explained. His family used to be rich, but men were evil creatures, and framed his father against his own company. Then his mother fell sick during all of it, that they’re nearly without anything but the clothes on their back. Coming to the Kim Group was the last, desperate resort. Soonyoung had offered to do whatever Mingyu’s father asked him to do, and he was immediately placed with Mingyu. (Mingyu remembered watching it happen. He also remembered occasionally seeing Jihoon watching Soonyoung intensely as the exchange happened.)

 

Jeonghan was a complete mystery. He merely appeared one day, his hair hiding his face. His face was listless, his eyes were lifeless, but he looked ethereal even with the torn clothes and scratches on his skin. Mingyu’s mother cupped her delicate hands on his face, and gave him a soft smile.

 

That was them. That was Mingyu’s family.

 

Mingyu felt the pain run up his spine as he landed hard on the mat. Seungcheol held his uniform with both hands and from the position he was in, it was apparent that Mingyu was flipped. Mingyu’s arms hung in the air, still in position from when he stood.

 

“I told you to concentrate, Gyu.” Seungcheol sighed, letting go of the lapels of Mingyu’s uniform, walking away with enough space between them. Mingyu sat up and blinked. His mind was in a frenzy, so many thoughts running around. One moment he was thinking of Wonwoo, the next was their training session, and then… blank.

 

Seungcheol watched Mingyu from where he stood, before sighing again and straightening up. He walked back to Mingyu and held a hand out. Mingyu took it gratefully, finally standing back on his feet. Seungcheol clapped his shoulder twice. “Let’s call it a day, then. Can’t have you accidentally breaking something when you’re this distracted.”

 

Mingyu blushed, tucked his chin in embarrassment. He didn’t mean to.

 

“Come on,” Seungcheol nodded to the middle of the mat. “Let’s cool down then maybe we can grab some coffee.”

 

“You just want to buy Jeonghannie-hyung something, don’t you?” Mingyu said cheekily. The blush that reached Seungcheol’s ears were unmistakable. He looked at Seungcheol from the mirror. Seungcheol avoided look at Mingyu, instead focusing on stretching him. But it seemed like Mingyu’s teasing worked really well, because Seungcheol placed his entire weight on Mingyu’s back when they leaned forward, practically folding Mingyu in half.

 

Mingyu was not at all flexible.

 

“Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!” Mingyu whined, doing his best to get Seungcheol literally off his back. Seemingly satisfied, Seungcheol stood up and began to walk out the door.

 

“Should teach you to tease your hyung, you brat!” Seungcheol yelled.

 

Mingyu counted under his breath until he reached one hundred and twenty before he began losing the feeling of his legs. Gingerly, he folded his limbs and stood. He moaned in pain. They weren’t even doing full training and his muscles were aching. Stupid Seungcheol-hyung, still tip-toeing around Jeonghan-hyung.

 

He knew Seungcheol the longest, and he could tell that there definitely was something whenever he looked at Jeonghan. It might even have been since they’ve seen each other (Mingyu’s a romantic, ao sue him). But because he knew Seungcheol the longest, he knew that Seungcheol would probably never make a move.

 

Mingyu witnessed Jeonghan trying desperately to hint that his feelings were mutual, but Seungcheol would blush and brush it off. It left both parties, and third parties (read: Mingyu) extremely disappointed, and verily frustrated.

 

If only he could knock some sense into Seungcheol.

 

It was definitely easier to help someone else’s love life than your own.

 

Mingyu flushed, remembering the embarrassing five seconds he had with Wonwoo. It wasn’t his place to criticize Seungcheol if his own love life (or lack thereof) was just as miserable. (In his defense, Mingyu doesn’t see Wonwoo everyday, nor has he known him for about ten years.)

 

“Mingyu, let’s go.” Seungcheol disturbed his thoughts, albeit still messy. He raised a brow at Mingyu, eyes looking at him from head to toe. “You’re not dressed yet?”

 

Mingyu blinked before turning to the mirror. Ah, crap. He was too busy thinking about Jeonghan and Seungcheol that he completely lost track of what he was supposed to be doing.

 

“Come on.” Seungcheol nudged, nodding his head at the door. “Jeonghan’s waiting.”

 

Mingyu’s head snapped at Seungcheol. His eyes widened in surprise since originally, it was just the two of them. But hearing Seungcheol mentioning Jeonghan, and knowing that they were going to go out to get coffee… Mingyu smiled.

 

“You know what, hyung,” Mingyu said, smile growing wider each second. “You and Jeonghan-hyung go ahead. I’ll follow.”

 

Seungcheol’s other brow raised too. Then he narrowed his eyes in suspicion, tilting his head lower and to the side. Mingyu’s smile didn’t falter.

 

When Seungcheol figured that he wasn’t going to get anything from Mingyu, he closed his eyes and sighed in defeat. “Fine. But I’m not getting you anything.”

 

Mingyu’s smile grew wider, canine teeth and all. Seungcheol swore he saw the wagging tail and sparkling eyes. “Not a problem!”

 

Seungcheol nodded, running his hand through his hair. Nerves began to set through his body, fully aware that it would just be him and Jeonghan in a coffee shop. He took a deep breath and whispered a small,  _ hwaiting! _ , before turning to walk out the door.

 

“Have fun, hyung!” Mingyu yelled after him, a little bit too happily. A small wave at his direction was Seungcheol’s reply.

  
See? Easy.


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is such a slow build, i never realized. and it feels so weird that my first 2 chapters were only like 1k each, and now here i am with chapter 3 and it's passed 3k. hahaha //i'll try to write longer (and better) OTL

Though he really didn’t plan on following after Seungcheol and Jeonghan. Maybe Seungcheol would finally take the hint and officially ask Jeonghan out. If Mingyu was even the slightest bit lucky, Jeonghan might even snap and ask Seungcheol out himself.

 

Alas, he doesn’t have a lucky bone in his body at all.

 

His stomach growled loudly, as empty as the living room of their shared house. He knew Jeonghan and Seungcheol were out. Soonyoung and Jihoon were still doing their rounds, and Junhui left a note with quite a clean handwriting.

 

 _Meeting with the main family. Someone please buy the groceries._ **_Grocery money_ ** _is in the envelope on the counter_.

 

It was stuck on the refrigerator, and stuck underneath the note was a list of groceries. It was pretty long, considering there were five men living in one house. But Mingyu ignored the list in favor of opening the refrigerator. Practically empty, save for pitchers of water, and a few cans of beer. He closed the refrigerator and walked to the cupboards.

 

Also empty.

 

Mingyu sighed deeply, and his stomach growled again. He looked at Junhui’s note, thinking that he could probably order delivery with the grocery money (his money was usually kept by Jihoon since all of them usually go out together anyway, also not trusting Mingyu with the family funds. Rude). But the way Junhui wrote “grocery money” with multiple underlines made Mingyu think otherwise. Mingyu scrunched his face, trying to remember if he had enough money on him to order delivery without using the money in the envelope. (He didn’t.)

 

Jeonghan and Seungcheol were a no-go because he definitely doesn’t want to third wheel.

 

...grocery shopping it is.

  


It wasn’t as if he’s never shopped for groceries before.

 

It’s just that he’s never shopped for groceries _alone_ before.

 

In his defense, he was probably the only one among the five of them living in the house who actually knew how to cook without burning water. (Okay, so Junhui knew a thing or two, sure.) And it wasn’t like they didn’t have money to eat out.

 

In fact, (as Mingyu was thinking about it,) there was barely a need to cook food at home. It was mostly breakfast, and that was Junhui’s job. If it wasn’t cereal, it was (burnt, but don’t tell Junhui) eggs on toast. Seungcheol and Jihoon knew how to cook ramyeon and seaweed soup respectively, but cooking ramyeon were the times when they were truly desperate, and all five couldn’t decide where to order delivery from while Jihoon could only be troubled to cook seaweed soup if it was someone’s birthday.

 

So Mingyu stood in front of the rice section with a huge frown on his face.

 

There were _at least_ ten different types of rice, from the brand to the type of grain, and Junhui simply wrote: rice. It wasn’t helpful. Deciding that he’d been staring long enough, Mingyu sighed and grabbed the pack that caught his attention more. If he was wrong, he could always just eat it all.

 

Though in hindsight, he probably should have gotten a cart instead of a basket.

 

His arm was starting to tire from the heavy lifting, the items in his basket not very light considering there are five men living in an apartment. With the added weight of the rice pack on his other hand, plus the aching muscles from his earlier training with Seungcheol, his fingers twitched and the basket fell.

 

Mingyu pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to figure out what the hell just happened. He glared at the basket, though his mind was racing if he should leave it for a while to get a cart, or drag it along with him.

 

“Do you need some help?” Mingyu whirled around, eyes widening at the familiarity of the voice. Wonwoo stood behind him, face questioning, and eyebrows raised. The round rimmed glasses fitting perfectly on the bridge of his nose, falling a bit after the miniscule movement of his facial muscles.

 

“My cart’s at the back… or I could watch your basket while you get one for yourself?” Wonwoo said, tone shy and unsure. Mingyu’s brain blew to pieces, rendering him mute which was probably why Wonwoo sounded so unsure.

 

The blush on his cheeks were very cute, though.

 

Wonwoo quickly looked down, avoiding any eye contact with Mingyu. He reached to scratch the back of his neck, the color pink prominent on the tips of his ears. Mingyu found it endearing.

 

“Stupid question, I guess,” Wonwoo said, finally snapping Mingyu out of his stupor. “Sorry, you just looked like you needed help, so I--”

 

“No!” Mingyu said, albeit too loudly, causing Wonwoo to jump back in surprise. Mingyu took a step closer, but didn’t really move from his space. He raised his hand, as his mouth gaped, trying so hard to find the right words to say. “I mean, the help’s appreciated. Thanks.”

 

_Good job, Kim, your first actual sentence._

 

Wonwoo nodded and walked closer to Mingyu. Mingyu’s heart was in overdrive. Even in the library, he’s never been this close to Wonwoo before. But Wonwoo bent down and took the basket, nearly toppling all the items back on the floor.

 

“What the hell do you have in here?” Wonwoo asked, horrified at the weight of the basket.

 

Mingyu moved, gently taking the basket off of Wonwoo’s hands and handing him the rice instead. He shrugged, as Wonwoo led the way to his cart. There weren’t a lot of things in it either, packs of ramyeon, some toiletries, a few vegetable leaves and jars of kimchi. Wonwoo gently placed the packed rice on the cart, rearranging his own items at the end. He gestured for Mingyu to place the basket in.

 

Once the basket was in the cart, Wonwoo gave it a push. “Do you still need some things?”

 

Mingyu unfolded the grocery list Junhui wrote. He checked most of the necessities, but not all of the food. He’d been stuck in the rice aisle for a while.

 

Wonwoo leaned over to look at the list. Mingyu stiffened, prayed that his hand wasn’t shaking at the close proximity. He bit his lip as he watched Wonwoo scan through the list.

 

“You’re not allergic to anything, are you?” Wonwoo asked, straightening up. Mingyu exhaled a breath he absolutely knew he was holding. He shook his head, as Wonwoo nodded in understanding.

 

“You were pouting at the rice packs for quite a while,” Wonwoo commented, a smile playing on his lips. Mingyu narrowed his eyes.

 

“I wasn’t _pouting_. I was frowning,” Mingyu insisted, but Wonwoo chuckled. It was low, and vibrating. The sound flowed wonderfully through Mingyu’s veins.

 

“There. That’s the exact same face you were making.” Wonwoo said, chuckling and pointing at Mingyu’s face while walking straight to the produce section. Once he sobered, he reached out his hand and waited. Mingyu blinked, mind racing with confused thoughts. It showed, because Wonwoo smiled at him and said, “Your grocery list, please.”

 

Mingyu fumbled, patting his pockets for the list. After a small panic attack that included eyes widening, and turning around like a dog chasing after its tail, Wonwoo stopped Mingyu by his shoulders. He reached around Mingyu, whose eyes grew even wider, and his heart palpitating louder for a different reason.

 

But Wonwoo pulled away, dangling a piece of paper in front of Mingyu. “Found it. You’re easily distracted, aren’t you?”

 

Wonwoo turned around, pushing the cart to the vegetable aisle. Dumbfounded, Mingyu stared at Wonwoo’s retreating back. His mouth gaped, and the blood rushed up his cheeks. He pounded his chest, forcing his heart to _calm the fuck down_ , because it was the longest conversation he’s ever had with Wonwoo, and they’re grocery shopping _together_.

 

“Tteokbokki’s over there, I think,” Wonwoo said, pushing the cart around again after stocking it with a lot of vegetables. Mingyu shook himself awake and ran after Wonwoo. He reached out to hold the cart, fitting it between Wonwoo’s. Wonwoo blinked at the touch of their arms before looking at Mingyu, a question on his tongue.

 

“It’s the least I could do, y’know, since you’re basically doing my groceries for me.” Mingyu said, one hand reaching up to scratch his nape. He sheepishly gave Wonwoo a smile, a curve of the corner of his lips. Wonwoo gave a smile in return, and nodded. He made his way towards the frozen aisle and began to check package after package.

 

It was very domestic, Mingyu noticed, as he leaned his upper body onto the handle of the cart, and following Wonwoo like a puppy. He hadn’t known Wonwoo for very long, and this was the longest conversation he’s ever had with him. Moments in the library, watching (or creepily stalking, as Jihoon would call it) him from afar while enduring the teasing from Soonyoung, and Junhui didn’t count. But the fact that Wonwoo was practically doing his groceries for him-- he’s never been more thankful to Junhui, if he was being honest.

 

Wonwoo dropped the last item onto Mingyu’s basket. He double checked the list and the groceries, his head practically bouncing up and down to check that he got them right. With a smile and a nod, he handed the list back to Mingyu. “That’s it, I think.”

 

The silence was comfortable, Mingyu mused, as they slowly made their way towards the checkout counters. Wonwoo took Mingyu’s items one by one, placing it on the conveyer belt. The continuous beeping of the register was distant in Mingyu’s ears. “Do you still need help carrying this?” Wonwoo asked absentmindedly, still stacking Mingyu’s groceries on the conveyer.

 

Mingyu snapped from his trance, and began to help Wonwoo placing his items on the conveyer, even reaching to add Wonwoo’s items. A hand stopped his with a soft touch. Mingyu followed the hand on top of his. Wonwoo nodded to his side, motioning Mingyu to move. Mingyu’s eyes landed on all his items already pinged, and the total price plastered on the screen. He straightened, and made his way to the cashier. He counted the money in the envelope, handing it over with a small calculation running in his mind (he might just have enough money left for some coffee!).

 

The plastic bags were heavy, of course. When Wonwoo finished with his own payment, he took some bags off of Mingyu and they exited the grocery store.

 

The sun was setting, colors of pink, orange, and midnight blue blended in the sky. Mingyu glanced at Wonwoo, who was walking beside him. Wonwoo’s eyes widened when he pulled out his phone. “Oh, wow. Your grocery shopping took more time that I thought.” Wonwoo chuckled, waving his phone at Mingyu’s face, the numbers blinking _06:30PM_.

 

“Do you usually leave early at the library?” Mingyu blurted out, brain to mouth filter failing him.

 

“My shift’s until four, so I run some errands after. Do _you_ usually do the groceries at this time? I think this is the first time I’ve seen you inside the store.”

 

“Junhui and Jeonghannie-hyung usually do them, but things came up.” Mingyu shrugged, and silence enveloped them again.

 

“Let me buy you coffee,” Mingyu blurted out again, and _god damn it_ he was going to have to do something about that brain to mouth filter of his.

 

Wonwoo stopped in his tracks and blinked with a raised brow, a suspicious look written on his face. “I mean, you helped me and all. And you’re even carrying some of my bags. I probably disturbed you in your routine, so please just let me buy you coffee, you don’t have to stay, we don’t have to sit down, I can just order a to-go cup and we can go our separate ways, and---”

 

“That’s okay, breathe.” Wonwoo chuckled, face lightening up at the way Mingyu rambled on without pause. Mingyu’s face flushed, both from the embarrassment and lack of oxygen. “Come on.” Wonwoo waved, stepping forward and continuing to walk down the path.

 

“I mean, I know your face and all, and I’m sure you know my name since you and the rest of the people you’re always with go to the library.” Wonwoo said, once Mingyu caught up to his pace. “But, you know, you’ve never told me your name.”

 

_Seriously?_

 

It was Mingyu’s turn to pause, stopping all of a sudden in the middle of the sidewalk. Wonwoo stopped too, three steps after. He turned around and smiled sheepishly. He shrugged, and rolled his eyes.

 

“Oh my god,” Mingyu screamed in English with a funny accent and an additional syllable at the end. Wonwoo jumped and turned, wide eyes at Mingyu. Mingyu’s arms were raised, his hair through his fingers, and his eyes were wide in realization. “You’re right! I see you everyday in the library, and you’ve basically done my groceries for me, and I haven’t even told you my name!”

 

“You still haven’t,” Wonwoo commented, laughing a bit at Mingyu’s reaction. Mingyu slapped his forehead before sighing heavily.

 

“Kim Mingyu,” Mingyu finally introduced himself, shyly smiling while hiding his blushing face. Wonwoo laughed again. “Nice to meet you, Mingyu.”

 

Wonwoo tried to push the door of the cafe open with his shoulder, since both his and Mingyu’s hands were full with the grocery bags. But Mingyu slipped the bags from one arm to another, and placed his hand beside Wonwoo’s head. Wonwoo turned his head over his shoulder to look up at Mingyu.

 

Time seemed to have frozen again, with Wonwoo looking up at Mingyu. Mingyu’s arm caging Wonwoo’s head in front of the door.

 

“Right, sorry,” Mingyu whispered, lowering his hand and successfully opening the door for both of them to go through. Wonwoo stepped in, but Mingyu paused for a moment. His heart pounded loudly in his ears again, and he was sure Wonwoo heard it. Close proximity with Wonwoo was seriously not good for his heart.

 

“Mingyu?” Neither was that voice.

 

Mingyu jumped as soon as he stepped in the coffee shop, the familiar voice calling out his name. _Crap, shit, fuck._ He didn’t have a single lucky bone in his body _at all_.

 

“What the hell took you so long?” Seungcheol asked, and Mingyu knew if he turned around, there would be a frown, so fatherly-like, that it was enough for Mingyu to feel scared and guilty.

 

“Did you go _grocery shopping_ ?” Jeonghan’s voice followed. Mingyu cursed silently, hating himself for forgetting that he went to the grocery store in the first place to _avoid this situation_.

 

“Mingyu?” Wonwoo called, and Mingyu bit his lip to stop himself from cursing, because _fuck_!

 

Jeonghan and Seungcheol turned, their eyes growing wide at the sight of Wonwoo, and Wonwoo calling his name. Comically, they turned their heads back at Mingyu. Mingyu knew those faces. Jeonghan was itching to ask questions, while Seungcheol was concerned and confused.

 

Wonwoo glanced at Jeonghan and Seungcheol. Recognizing Jeonghan, Wonwoo bowed and greeted them with a soft hello. “I’ll go ahead and stand in line.”

 

As soon as Wonwoo walked away, Jeonghan wrapped his arm around Mingyu’s shoulders while Seungcheol reached for the groceries still hanging in Mingyu’s arm. Seungcheol took the bags, ignoring Mingyu’s sputtering when Jeonghan began his teasing. (Served Mingyu right, that brat.)

 

Jeonghan pulled Mingyu to where Seungcheol sat, forcing him to sit beside him. “So?” Jeonghan inquired, finally letting Mingyu go.

 

“So, what?” Mingyu said, frowning and trying to fix his hair.

 

Jeonghan rolled his eyes. “What did you two do? He _finally_ knows your name, even said it in public!”

 

“ _Nothing_ ,” Mingyu answered, exasperatedly. “We just bumped into each other at the grocery store.”

 

“What were you even doing there?” Seungcheol asked, and Mingyu was still refusing to look at him. (He had a gut feeling that Seungcheol wasn’t going to let him off for ditching.)

 

“Junhui-hyung needed them done. Figured, why not?”

 

Seungcheol opened his mouth to comment, but Jeonghan nudged Mingyu’s side with his elbow.

 

“Is Wonwoo popular?” Mingyu’s head snapped at the direction Jeonghan was pointing at, and he had to stop himself from stomping over and causing trouble.

 

Wonwoo leaned onto the receiving counter, talking to a foreign-looking barista. The barista was making wild hand movements, excitement written all over his face. From where Mingyu was sitting, Wonwoo’s profile showed that he was amused. It didn’t take long before Wonwoo’s shoulders were shaking, and he was laughing at the barista. Wonwoo reached to grab for the cups of coffee, but the foreigner barista shook his head and mouthed something.

 

Wonwoo turned around, eyes searching until it landed on Mingyu. He smiled, turning back to the barista and pointing at Mingyu.

 

Abruptly, Mingyu stood up. He _completely_ forgot to--

 

“It’s okay,” Wonwoo said, as he walked together with the barista towards their table. “You can make it up to me next time.” Mingyu groaned, sitting back down and hiding his face with his hands.

 

“Ah, so you’re Mingyu-hyung.” The barista spoke, Korean flowing fluently out of his mouth. Mingyu blinked. “Anyway, here’s your coffee. Hyung, Seungkwan and I can go tomorrow, is that okay?”

 

“Yeah, sure. Just, Hansol-ah…” Wonwoo pursed his lips, and Mingyu’s mesmerized. “Remind Seungkwan to keep it down, okay. It’s a library, for goodness sake.”

 

The barista smiled widely, giving Wonwoo a thumbs up. “Will do! Enjoy your coffee!”

 

Wonwoo turned again to Mingyu. “That was Hansol. He helps around at the library when he doesn’t have class.”

 

Mingyu nodded, raising his head. “I was supposed to pay for those.” He said, pouting at the cups of coffee.

 

Wonwoo laughed. “It’s fine. You seemed busy. Anyway, you can make it up to me next time.” Mingyu’s head snapped up, eyes wide and cheeks flushed. Wonwoo gently placed the other grocery bags he was carrying on top of the table. “Sorry, but I think I’ll go ahead. There’s a shipment of books tomorrow, and I have to get there early. If you want to make it up to me, you know where to find me. See you, Mingyu.”

 

Wonwoo smiled, took his cup of coffee before he bowed again at Jeonghan and Seungcheol, and to be honest, Mingyu forgot about them, too.

 

A couple of minutes into the silence, and Jeonghan grabbed Mingyu by the neck again, and started ruffling the top of his head.

 

“Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow-- hyung!” Mingyu whined, helplessly slapping Jeonghan’s hand away.

 

“Look at that! A date!” Seungcheol teased, laughing at Mingyu’s misfortune. Once Mingyu wrestled Jeonghan for his freedom, he slipped out of the booth they were sitting in. There was a flush painted on his cheeks, and Jeonghan and Seungcheol couldn’t help but coo with a teasing smile.

 

“A-anyway,” Mingyu stuttered, eyes at the ground, refusing to look at the two of them. “I’m hungry.”

 

Seungcheol shook his head with a fond look on his face, but stood up and took a few of the grocery bags. “You’re always hungry.”

 

Jeonghan followed suit, slapping the small of Mingyu’s back. “Soonyoung and Jihoon might be done with their rounds by now. Let’s get chicken tonight, in commemoration of your date with Wonwoo!”

 

Mingyu groaned, but he knew it was useless to argue. He was tired, and hungry. That was why he was at the grocery store in the first place. He wasn’t really complaining, though.

  
He got to spend time with Wonwoo, after all.


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i said i'd write longer, but i think i should figure out how i'm going to reach the climax first HAHAHA. also OTPs happen in this chapter! i'd probably tell you to read while holding a pillow to scream on, but idk how good the chapter is. i did not do a read-through at all. LMAO i really hope you enjoy.

“A DATE?” Junhui and Soonyoung yelled at the same time. Jihoon slapped Soonyoung’s arm, a frown etched on his face while speaking on the phone about their delivery order. Soonyoung smiled apologetically, pulling Junhui and Mingyu to the other side of the room.

 

“It’s  _ not _ ,” Mingyu hissed, but resigned to letting Soonyoung push him. (He’s been on the other end of Jihoon’s anger before, and he didn’t want a repeat, thank you very much.)

 

“But Jeonghan-hyung said--”

 

“Jeonghan-hyung’s reading too much into these things.” Mingyu interrupted, his face torn between bothered and embarrassed. Soonyoung sat on the couch, pulling Mingyu to sit beside him. Junhui followed, curiosity on his face.

 

“But this is progress,” Soonyoung said, patting Mingyu on the shoulder. “I mean, you could barely greet him at the library.”

 

“Thanks for the vote of confidence, hyung,” Mingyu replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Soonyoung shrugged, with a teasing smile.

 

“Well, your track record isn’t exactly enviable.”

 

“Hyung,” Mingyu began, raising a brow at Soonyoung and pointing his thumb at Jihoon. “Are you sure you even have the right to say that?”

 

Soonyoung stood, a proud smile formed on his face. Mingyu felt scared that Soonyoung’s face was going to split into two at how wide it was. “I got him, didn’t I?”

 

He walked back to where Jihoon stood, having finished calling for their order. Soonyoung wrapped his arm around Jihoon’s waist, pulling him closer with a soft kiss on Jihoon’s temple. Jihoon glared up at Soonyoung, embarrassment and satisfaction flittering on his face. Mingyu had to admit that Jihoon was cute, with Soonyoung showering him with affection.

 

Mingyu commended Soonyoung’s persistence and for having the patience of a saint, considering it was Jihoon he was in love with. They all knew that Jihoon wasn’t easy to handle. It was nothing short of a miracle that they ended up together, after all.

 

Jeonghan sat down on the place Soonyoung had vacated. He stretched his arm, and placed it on the back of the couch. “It’s a date, Gyu.”

 

“Come on, hyung,” Mingyu sighed. “I just wanted to pay him back for helping me with the groceries, okay.”

 

Junhui raised a brow. “ _ You _ did the groceries?  _ With _ Wonwoo?  _ Alone _ ? With  _ Wonwoo _ ?”

 

Mingyu felt offended. He huffed, crossing his arms and pouting. “I’m not completely incompetent, hyung!” He was the heir of a powerful mob group, for crying out loud!

 

Junhui snorted, raising his hand to cover his face to hide his laughter (he was failing). He slapped Mingyu’s arm playfully, his laughter reduced to snickering and snorting. “Soonyoung’s right. Your track record isn’t enviable, Gyu. And I just  _ know _ Wonwoo practically did the groceries for you.”

 

Mingyu opened his mouth to argue, because Junhui was right. He flushed deeply. He turned to face the television, refusing to look at either Junhui or Jeonghan and continued to pout.

 

“He probably even commented on that pout of yours.” Jeonghan continued to tease, enjoying every single moment. Don’t get him wrong, though, he was very happy for Mingyu. Mingyu’s lower lip jutted out even further, and his eyebrows scrunched lower.

 

“He even bought you coffee, Gyu.” Jeonghan said, poking Mingyu’s puffed out cheek. Soonyoung and Jihoon entered the living room at that moment, Soonyoung’s arm was still wrapped around Jihoon’s waist. He guided them to sit on one of the chairs supposedly meant for one person, adjacent to the couch Mingyu, Junhui and Jeonghan were sitting on.

 

Soonyoung sat on the chair, nonchalantly pulling Jihoon down with him, settling him down on his lap. Jihoon’s cheeks flushed, and Mingyu watched, amused, and irritation disappearing. He wasn’t going to comment on Jihoon, though, lest he be beaten up again.

 

Everyone else was smart enough not to comment, ignoring the way Jihoon was squirming on Soonyoung’s lap until Soonyoung tapped his thigh, a silent plea to calm down. WIth a heavy sigh, Jihoon stopped and leaned back onto Soonyoung.

 

There was a twitch at the corner of Mingyu’s lips, but he tucked his chin to hide his smile.

 

“So are you taking him out for coffee tomorrow?” Soonyoung asked, running his hand through Jihoon’s hair.

 

“He said he’d be busy, though.” Mingyu remembered, the smile fading away. Jeonghan suddenly scooted, pressing against Mingyu’s side, and Mingyu saw that Seungcheol joined them. Seungcheol fitted one arm behind Jeonghan, and the other around his waist, trapping Jeonghan in a hug. The smile returned on Mingyu’s face, amused (and frustrated) that they were still tip-toeing around each other despite being touchy-feely.

 

“He said there were shipments arriving,” Seungcheol mumbled, his head between Jeonghan’s neck and shoulder. His eyes were closed, and his voice sounded sleepy. Mingyu wouldn’t be surprised if he fell asleep while cuddling Jeonghan, albeit their position was cramped and very uncomfortable.

 

Jeonghan sat up straight, suddenly disorienting Seungcheol from his cuddling. He slapped Mingyu’s back in excitement, the sound echoing loudly causing everyone to flinch from the impact. Mingyu pouted, trying to sooth the sting. “What the hell was that for, hyung?”

 

“Help him!” Jeonghan screamed, his hands waving and his body jittering. “Go to the library, then offer help! It’s perfect!”

 

Jihoon and Soonyoung blinked from where they stayed, sitting and waking up. Jihoon moved to sit on Soonyoung’s other leg before lying down on his lap. He swung his legs over the armrest, pushing Soonyoung to lean against the chair again. He rubbed his eyes sleepily, pouting at the noises Jeonghan made. Seungcheol shook his head to get his brain in order again. He rubbed the back of his head, and fell back against the couch, sighing in defeat. (He saw Soonyoung throwing him an apologetic look, which caused him to sigh again.)

 

“I mean, think about it, Gyu!” Jeonghan was squealing. His legs were jumping up and down, his eyes shining brightly.

 

“Show your manliness by helping him with the books, then take him out for that coffee.” Jihoon mumbled, burying his head further onto Soonyoung’s chest. Soonyoung smiled, running his fingers through Jihoon’s hair to calm him down.

 

Jeonghan pointed at Jihoon, aggressively nodding his head. Mingyu scrunched his eyebrows, trying to connect the two together. Fed up, Jeonghan slapped the back of Mingyu’s head. “Idiot, what about that sentence gave you a hard time?”

 

“That Hansol guy’s gonna be there, isn’t he? To help?”

 

“Why the hell is that stopping you?” Seungcheol said.

 

“Well, we wouldn’t be alone! How is that gonna be romantic?” Mingyu argued. Jeonghan opened his mouth when the doorbell rang loudly. Soonyoung leaned down to whisper in Jihoon’s ear, to inform him that the food arrived. Groaning, Jihoon buried his face between Soonyoung’s neck and shoulder. Soonyoung chuckled, caressing Jihoon’s cheek and telling him that he’s got to get up, he has the money to pay the delivery guy. With a pout that no one was ever going to mention or comment on, Jihoon sat straight, rubbing the sleep off his eyes again and slipped off of Soonyoung’s lap.

 

“God, you two are so lovey-dovey.” Seungcheol commented in mock disgust.

 

Soonyoung smiled at Seungcheol proudly. “I know, right?”

 

Seungcheol rolled his eyes, Jeonghan patted his knee, and Mingyu snorted. Seungcheol was being bitter, since his relationship with Jeonghan wasn’t really going anywhere. (If only he’d ask Jeonghan out, their problems would be settled, damn it.)

 

Junhui stood up at the sound of the doorbell to greet the delivery man, asking him to wait while Jihoon grabbed his wallet. The door closed with a click. Jihoon appeared, some of the plates and he nodded at the dining table. Soonyoung and Seungcheol stood, Soonyoung walked directly behind Jihoon, wrapping his arms around Jihoon’s waist and propping his chin onto Jihoon’s head.

 

Mingyu smiled again at the sight (well _excuse_ _him_ for being a romantic!). He scooted to get off the couch, but Jeonghan held his shoulder. “You get to spend the day together, get to know each other. Isn’t that romantic enough?”

 

Jeonghan followed and took his usual seat at the dining table. Mingyu watched as they unwrapped their food, reaching for the side dishes and passing around the pitcher of water.

 

Jeonghan was right.

  
  


Mingyu was stupid.

 

He tended to be forgetful about things, spacing out from time to time but that was because he had things on his mind. Usually. Usually, it was figuring out how to talk to Wonwoo.

 

“You’re an idiot.” Jihoon grumbled through the phone, rustling heard on the other side. Mingyu pouted. He knew that already, okay. He just wanted to know--

 

“The brat left too early. Of course the library’s still closed.” Jihoon said, answering to an unclear mumble Mingyu was sure that it was Soonyoung with his face smashed onto the pillow. “He’s been going there everyday, how  _ the fuck _ did he  _ not know _ ?”

 

Mingyu opened his mouth to defend himself, but no words came out. Jihoon was right, of course. Also cranky. It was seven in the morning and apparently, the library was not open until nine. The lights inside were turned off, and there was no movement.

 

“Hey, Gyu,” Soonyoung said through the phone, surprising Mingyu from his pouting. His voice was rough from sleep and Mingyu felt guilty. “Sorry, you know how cranky Jihoon gets.”

 

There was another round of rustling at the end of the phone, but Soonyoung made shushing noises and Mingyu figured he was stroking Jihoon’s hair again.

 

“I think you can wait for a few minutes. You said that there was going to be a shipment today, didn’t you? Wonwoo should arrive early.” Soonyoung said.

 

“Okay. I’ll wait here.” Mingyu smiled guiltily despite knowing Soonyoung wouldn’t see it. “Sorry, hyung.”

 

“Call us if anything happens, alright?” Soonyoung replied.

 

“By ‘anything’, he means unless you’re dying, Kim Mingyu!” Jihoon yelled, muffled by the distance of the phone. There was a smack at the end of the line.

 

“Hey, baby, be nice.” Soonyoung reprimanded. “Anyway, just call us right away, okay?”

 

Mingyu smiled. “Yeah, I will. Thanks, hyung.” He ended the phone with a long sigh. The digital clock blinked  _ 7:03AM _ . Not much time passed during the call. There were no benches close enough, and he didn’t want to go all the way to a park just to wait for Wonwoo. Sitting on the step felt embarrassing, and it looked pretty dirty.

 

He settled for leaning on the wall, one arm around his stomach, while his other arm rested on top of it so he can look at his phone. He scrolled through, searching for things he could do. There was no email from the family, no announcements, thought his family was always prompt with announcements or declarations. Being the son of the head meant he was the first few who would know anything right away before the rest of the family. If there was nothing sent to him, then nothing urgent or important was happening.

 

“Mingyu?” Mingyu raised his head quickly, feeling dizzy because of the movement for a moment. His eyes widened as he spotted Wonwoo in front of him. “What are you doing here?”

 

Wonwoo walked near the door, keys in one hand as his bag was slung over his shoulder. He fiddled with the key until it entered the lock, opening it with a loud click. He looked at Mingyu and nodded, leaving the door ajar for Mingyu to enter.

 

“I, uh…” Mingyu began, lightly stepping inside the library. “I thought you could use some help.”

 

The curtains were still closed, only allowing muted sunlight inside. Wonwoo gently placed his bag on the counter, causing some dust to spread. It twinkled through the sunlight, slowly falling like snow. Mingyu walked closer, but staying beside the counter.

 

Wonwoo opened the curtains, letting the light flood the room. Mingyu winced at the sudden shine, but he felt his breath get caught in his throat.

 

Wonwoo stood in front of the window, his arms spread open as he hasn’t released the curtains yet. The sun shined brightly through the window. He reached for the side, unlocking the window, before pushing it. A small breeze came through, illuminating Wonwoo even further.

 

He looked so ethereal, Mingyu didn’t dare blink.

 

He closed the window, but left the curtains open. The rest of the windows were opened the same way, but Wonwoo seemed to grow a halo at some point. The sun lightened the library, enough that there was no need for the indoor lights.

 

There was a snap of the fingers close to Mingyu’s face that caused Mingyu to jump back. Blinking, Mingyu stumbled against the counter, his lower back hitting the edge. A sharp pain ran through his body. Wonwoo reached out, instinctively stretching his arms out to catch Mingyu. His face was shocked one moment, then apologetic in another. He meant to tease, not hurt.

 

Mingyu stretched, arching his back with a hand pressing down on where the pain was. He exhaled as he bent down again. He turned his body to allow his other arm to rest on the counter. He pouted at Wonwoo.

 

“Sorry,” Wonwoo apologized as he smiled. He tried not to laugh at the situation, but Mingyu was just…

 

“And here I was, planning on helping you with your books.” Mingyu whined. Wonwoo scrunched his nose, smiling widely, very amused.

 

“You’re pouting again.”

 

Mingyu shot straight, hands flew to his face. He ran his hands down his face, and opened and closed his mouth to make sure Wonwoo was wrong.

 

“You’re wrong.”

 

“It’s a thing you do, isn’t it,” Wonwoo said, as he walked around the counter to place his bag on his chair. “You pout a lot. Your family must really love you.”

 

Without knowing, Mingyu narrowed his eyes in what he thought was a glare, but was, as Wonwoo said, another pout. “They tease me because I’m the youngest.”

 

Wonwoo blew on the cover of the books, removing the small specks of dust that accumulated above it. He categorized them by their own stacks. Mingyu assumed it was by genre, but the titles were away from him. “They love you lots, then.”

 

“You got all that from them teasing me a lot?”

 

“You know what they say,” Wonwoo said, moving the stacked books to the cart. He pushed it out of the counter to return them to their rightful shelves. “When someone’s teasing you, it’s usually because they really, secretly like you.”

 

“But aren’t you teasing me right now?” Mingyu replied, his tone teasing and flirty.

 

He watched as Wonwoo stopped in his tracks, the cart squeaked annoyingly at the sudden stop. Wonwoo’s cheeks slowly turned a shade of pink. Mingyu bent down to watch Wonwoo’s face more closely. Wonwoo caught Mingyu’s eye for a short moment, and the embarrassment ran through his veins. He pushed the cart again, shouldering Mingyu aside.

 

Mingyu laughed, enjoying the upper hand for once. He skipped to Wonwoo’s side, as Wonwoo pushed the cart to the farthest shelf. He hid his face from Mingyu, turning to the other side when Mingyu would pop up in his vision. When Mingyu’s face popped up again with a smile on his face, Wonwoo snapped.

 

“You’re teasing me too, aren’t you?!” He slammed the stack of books down and he glared at Mingyu. The pink tinge reached to the tips of his ears, and with the window behind Wonwoo, Mingyu’s heart fluttered.

 

He’s always seen Wonwoo as attractive. How could he not, when Wonwoo’s skin was an interesting shade of pale, with shaggy, black hair that always looked like he just woke up without bothering to comb it through. His round glasses endearingly big on his face that it would slip down his nose, but he wouldn’t push it up. When he would push it up, Wonwoo would scrunch his nose until it fell again. Mingyu doesn’t remember when he began noticing these things. Nevertheless, his heart fluttered.

 

“Are you saying that we like each other,” Mingyu smiled widely, his canine teeth appearing at the teasing smile. Wonwoo furrowed his brows in frustration and embarrassment. “Because we like each other?”

 

Wonwoo gaped, stepping back when Mingyu confidently stepped forward. (Where did he get that confidence? He was aloof whenever they met!) He stopped, jumping when his lower back touched the edge of the cart that got pushed to the wall.

 

Mingyu leaned in until their noses were dangerously close to touching. Wonwoo raised his shoulders and moved his face back, turning to the side with his eyes shut. He opened his eyes and exhaled heavily, but he refused to look at Mingyu. He resolutely stared at the counter at the other end of the room.

 

“Yah, Kim Mingyu!” Wonwoo scolded. Mingyu tilted his head to the side, and Wonwoo, even through his peripherals, could imagine dog ears and a happily wagging tail. He side-glanced at Mingyu quickly before stuttering. “I’m your--”

 

“Hyung?” A deep voice greeted at the other end of the room, surprising both Mingyu and Wonwoo. They jumped, crashing into the cart. The force made it tumble, and the books flew all over the place. Mingyu reached out to catch Wonwoo, but he fell at gravity. (At the back of his mind, Mingyu wondered how any more cliche could this get.)

 

“Hyung, are you here?” The voice came closer, and Mingyu and Wonwoo stayed quiet. “The door was unlocked and the packages are waiting outside.”

 

“Are you sure he’s here, Sol?” A different voice asked, footsteps heavy against the floor.

 

“Yeah. Wonwoo-hyung’s always the first in the library, Kwan-ah, so the unlocked door means he’s here.” The voice that yelled for Wonwoo said in a confused tone.

 

“He’s not here, though.” The other replied.

 

“No one else has the keys to the library, though…”

 

“Oh, his bag’s here.” Two figures emerged from the shelves that covered Mingyu and Wonwoo’s view. They stood in front of the counter, leaning their upper bodies to look.

 

Wonwoo looked at Mingyu, eyes wide in surprise. Sighing, Mingyu gingerly moved his arm off of Wonwoo’s face and fully lied down on his back. Though Wonwoo pulled Mingyu down to fall with him, he only caught Mingyu’s arm. With his center of gravity lost, Mingyu fell on his side instead of the typical romantic scene where he should have fallen on top of his romantic interest, accidentally kissing him. (Mingyu’s a romantic, remember?)

 

Mingyu groaned, raising his other arm (the one that didn’t land on Wonwoo’s face) to cover his eyes in embarrassment. His earlier confidence was gone. “Damn it,” Mingyu hissed under his breath. He took a peek at Wonwoo, who sat up and who was slapping his face.

 

“Hyung?” The two figures turned around and saw them. “Hyung, are you okay?”

 

They ran to them and looked at the scattered books and turned-over cart. They turned to Wonwoo, silently asking what the hell happened. Wonwoo waved a hand at them, but he hid his face with his other arm. “We’re fine. I… fell.”

 

“We can see that.” Mingyu removed his arm from his face and sat up straight as well. He raised a brow at the two newcomers. One was the foreign-looking barista, and the other had curly hair and a hand on his hip.

 

The foreign-looking barista pointed at him. “You were the hyung Wonwoo-hyung was with yesterday!”

 

Wonwoo slapped the barista’s hand away, finally standing up. “It’s rude to point, Hansol-ah.” The hand that was slapped away went to the back of his neck. Hansol smiled at him apologetically.

 

“Right,” Wonwoo said, dusting off his pants. “Do you mind picking up the books for me? I have to check the packages.”

 

“I can do it,” the other person volunteered. “Hansol and I can return the books.” Wonwoo smiled, relieved that there was a volunteer. But what he said next made Wonwoo stare at him. “Take the other guy with you. There were a lot of boxes. You can’t do it alone, and the delivery man’s waited long enough. Plus, he looks fit enough to carry two at the same time.”

 

There was an evil, knowing smile on the person’s face that Mingyu didn’t know whether to thank or curse him. Wonwoo gaped, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. Hansol clapped his hands loudly in exclamation, “Hyung! The delivery man! Boxes! Books! Many!”

 

“For a guy fluent in both English and Korean, that wasn’t particularly a coherent sentence.”

 

Hansol shrugged one shoulder, smiling before leaning down to straighten the cart. Wonwoo rolled his eyes, and nudged at the other person. “Be nice, Seungkwan-ah.”

 

Seungkwan, the other person, rolled his eyes as well. “Yes, hyung.” He glanced at Mingyu, who was still sitting on the floor. “Hyung, you better get going.” Wonwoo jumped, remembering the delivery man.

 

“Seungkwan, Hansol, Mingyu. Mingyu, Seungkwan, Hansol. Great!” He said quickly, introducing them to each other, then, he ran off to the entrance door, whispering a curse under his breath.

 

“You too.” Seungkwan addressed Mingyu. Mingyu looked up at him, and Seungkwan only nodded at Wonwoo’s direction. “Help hyung. Brownie points, right?”

 

Mingyu stood, rubbing the back of his neck as well. He looked more pained than embarrassed, though. Hansol stood at the side beside the cart, watching silently as Mingyu asked, “God, am I  _ that _ obvious?”

 

“Not really, but you just confirmed it.” Seungkwan smiled, letting out laughter before he picked up the books. Hansol snorted, covering his mouth with his fist. When Mingyu turned to glare (pout, Wonwoo would have insisted) at them, Hansol flinched and went down on his knees to help Seungkwan with the books. “Hurry or no brownie points for you.”

 

Mingyu snapped out of it and followed Wonwoo.

 

“Thanks for bringing me today, Sol,” Seungkwan said, checking the titles of each book before creating a stack for them. Hansol paused. His brows were furrowed in question. “Wonwoo-hyung’s finally gonna get that date.”

 

“How’d you know? You literally only knew Mingyu-hyung for a minute.”

 

Seungkwan gave Hansol a very unimpressed look. “I’m Boo Seungkwan. I  _ know _ .”

  
“Alright, but I’m not telling Hao-hyung.”


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please note that this isn't how libraries work. i didn't think things through so please excuse my artistic freedom regarding this entire fic/series. OTL also, i'm a sucker for gyuhao love/hate relationship. i didn't mean to cause confusion during the last chapter. ;;;;;;;; (ps. i did not read this through, so sorry for the mistakes.)

Mingyu arrived just in time for Wonwoo to return the clipboard to the irate looking delivery guy. Wonwoo bowed as he made his way to the back of the truck to receive the boxes. Mingyu followed, his arms stretched in front of him. The box was dropped (gently, and it wasn’t as heavy was he was expecting, but it was still dropped) to his arms, surprising him. It surprised him even more when one of the delivery men that were there, unloaded another box on top of the first one.

 

Mingyu staggered, but he turned around before they could add another box. He knew he looked sturdy with his height and his built, but Seungcheol was going to kill him if he gets injured accidentally. He was terrifyingly clumsy.

 

He and Wonwoo walked back and forth twice from the truck to the counter, unloading the boxes. They weren’t at all that big, the biggest one reaching up to Mingyu’s knee. (That was the one box that needed them both. Mingyu was relieved at the same time, horrified. The box was placed between him and Wonwoo, not allowing them to glance at each other, but it did require them to practically hold hands.)

 

They dumped the last box near the counter. Wonwoo rushed back outside, bowing to the delivery man and signing off the delivery boxes. Mingyu felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Seungkwan and Hansol, looking at him in question and expectation. He glanced back at Wonwoo, who checked if the delivery truck was gone. When the truck turned, Wonwoo nodded before walking back inside the library.

 

The three of them waited for Wonwoo to tell them what to do. Giving them a small smile, he wiped the sweat beginning to form on his brow. “I think it’ll be easier to get the books out of the boxes first,” he began, as Hansol removed the boxes on top of another to place on the ground. “Then we can segregate them by genre, then title. Putting them on the shelves will be easier.”

 

“Why do you have new book shipments when it’s a library?” Mingyu blurted out. Hansol, Seungkwan, and Wonwoo looked up at him from where they were crouching to open the boxes. Seungkwan sighed, shaking his head and pinching the bridge of his nose.

 

Wonwoo smiled, though, before returning to ripping the packaging tape off of the boxes. “These are literally new books. Some of them are titles readers requested for, while the rest are new works by famous authors.” He took a couple of books out of the box, placing them on top of the counter. He turned to receive the books Hansol and Seungkwan removed from the other boxes. “I like keeping the books up to date here.”

 

“Hyung donates the older ones to places where they can’t normally get books,” Seungkwan interrupted, grunting as he pulled a packaging tape off. Hansol caught him before he fell over.

 

“Why not sell, then?” Mingyu asked. Hansol, Seungkwan, and Wonwoo worked like a production line. Seungkwan handed Hansol the books from the boxes. Hansol stacked them by genre, handing them to Wonwoo. Wonwoo, finally, re-arranged them by title. There was a few moments of silence as the three of them worked, leaving Mingyu awkwardly standing near the windows.

 

“We do,” Wonwoo said, reading the spine of a book before adding placing it between two other books on the stack. Mingyu blinked. Wouldn’t it be a bookstore then?

 

“It’s both.” Hansol replied, smiling up to Mingyu as he passed another stack to Wonwoo to sort. Seungkwan stood, stretching his legs and back, trying to get the feeling of his limbs to return. All the boxes have been opened, and there were only a few more stacks left before they would be placed on the shelves.

 

“What,” Mingyu’s eyebrows furrowed. Hansol stood and stretched his own limbs. He and Seungkwan stood beside Wonwoo, who was about done with organizing the stacks. Seungkwan took the organized stacks and placed them on the pushcart.

 

“It’s like a DVD store, I guess,” Wonwoo said, pushing his round glasses up. Mingyu’s eyes widened at the adorable gesture. “You can rent the book, or buy the book.”

 

Wonwoo smiled at Mingyu, before turning at Hansol. “It kind of helps encourage people to buy it once they’ve read the book. And it’s a pretty quiet place where students can study.”

 

“Haven’t you been here long enough to know?” Seungkwan said, eyeing Mingyu from head to toe. Mingyu felt disturbingly naked and judged by Seungkwan’s elevator eyes. Hansol wrapped an arm around Seungkwan’s shoulders, turning him around to start placing the books on the shelves.

 

“It’s confusing,” Mingyu said honestly. He’s never seen a place like this before, besides a DVD store, like Wonwoo mentioned. Looking around the library though, Mingyu had to admit that it was a pain to buy a book without knowing if he was going to enjoy it or not. The policy was probably why Wonwoo entertained a lot of people on the counter.

 

(That, and Wonwoo was very distracting.)

 

Wonwoo tapped Mingyu’s shoulder, nodding in sympathy. “But it’s a good, quaint business.” Mingyu watched as Wonwoo took another look at the stacks, before double checking that those were all the boxes. “And I love being surrounded by books. It’s very relaxing.”

 

Mingyu’s eyes softened. There was a soft, satisfied smile on Wonwoo’s face as he stacked the rest of the books onto the cart. In the middle of the library, Mingyu heard Seungkwan and Hansol arguing. (Well, it was more of Seungkwan complaining and Hansol occasionally making affirmation sounds.)

 

Wonwoo turned to look at Mingyu as he finished placing the last stack of books onto the cart. His smile was gone, and he blinked at Mingyu who was still standing at the side. A soft pink flush colored his cheeks.

 

“If you’re bored, it’s okay if you leave. I know that books aren’t for everyone.” Wonwoo said, and without thinking, Mingyu took the handles of the cart, shaking his head with wide eyes.

 

“I’m fine! It’s just that, I never knew it was like this.”

 

“What were you doing half the time you were here, then?”

 

Mingyu bit the inside of his cheek, refraining from cursing and telling Wonwoo the truth. But he cursed Jeonghan at the back of his mind, blaming him for everything that’s happened so far. He and Wonwoo walked to the right shelf as Wonwoo kept a soft smile whenever he turned to the books.

 

“It feels nice,” Mingyu said, “being surrounded by books.”

 

While it wasn’t the truth, it wasn’t completely a lie either, and Mingyu nearly cried, thanking god that his brain to mouth filter was working. With the presence of Seungkwan and Hansol, it would have been weird to suddenly confess. (Okay, so regardless of their presence, it would still be weird, given that it was the second time they’ve fully interacted after greetings.)

 

Wonwoo’s smile grew, unconsciously holding the books closer to his chest. His nose scrunched in the middle. He chuckled. “I know, right?”

 

“Do you mind if we get coffee after?” Oh, well, nevermind about that brain to mouth filter. Mingyu inwardly cursed and flinched, his mouth tumbling the words out that he nearly bit his teeth in his rush.

 

Mingyu handed stacks of books robotically, as Wonwoo’s face turned blank. Mingyu panicked. Was it too soon? Too forward? Too awkward? He cursed Jeonghan again because it was his idea to do this in the first place!

 

Wonwoo glanced at him, a blink-and-you-miss-it glance from the corner of his eyes, before facing to fix the books on the shelves. He mindlessly pushed the books into their places silently, and Mingyu was sent into a deeper state of panic.

 

“As a thank you for yesterday, remember? I mean, you did do our groceries for us, you even paid for the coffee  _ I _ was supposed to buy after. You left early, and I had to deal with my hyungs that I forgot you were in the line and that  _ I _ was supposed to pay, and I thought you wouldn’t mind? Today? Or should I have asked you some other day? Maybe I should have. Jeonghan-hyung’s stupid, this was his idea in the first place, I don’t even know why I--”

 

“Will you be okay waiting for me, though?” Wonwoo cut of Mingyu’s rant as if he didn’t say anything at all. Mingyu’s head snapped up, eyes widening at Wonwoo’s question. Mingyu pushed the cart, eyes still wide and mouth open as he followed Wonwoo to the next shelf. “I mean, you don’t have to wait here? You could just… we could meet up at the coffee shop after.”

 

Wonwoo’s words were slow, careful. He wasn’t looking at Mingyu either. But there was the slightest pink tinge on his cheeks. Mingyu blinked.

 

“Oh.” Mingyu said, his brain processing Wonwoo’s concern. “I don’t mind. I can just read something until your shift ends.”

 

“Hyung has a shift?” Seungkwan asked, popping out from the other end of the shelf. Hansol shrugged at Wonwoo apologetically, mouthing that he tried, but they were finished and Seungkwan was impatient. “Who else is working here?”

 

Mingyu raised his brow in confusion. Wonwoo told him that his shift finished at four, and he assumed that meant someone else was working there too. But from Wonwoo and Seungkwan’s faces, that didn’t seem like the case.

 

Wonwoo sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he shoved the books into the shelf. “You know I close early twice a week, Seungkwan.”

 

“Apparently, he doesn’t.” Seungkwan said, pointing at Mingyu. Hansol pushed the finger down, looking at him with disapproval because  _ pointing’s rude, Kwan. _ But Seungkwan doesn’t relent. “Hasn’t he been here for weeks, you’ve told us? How come he barely knows how things run here?”

 

“It’s not as if we talk everyday, Seungkwan,” Wonwoo’s voice was deep, deeper than Mingyu heard him speak. There was an underlying tone of something Mingyu can’t point out, but Seungkwan shrugged and pulled Hansol away to the front desk.

 

“Sorry,” Wonwoo whispered as he shoves the last book onto the right shelf. Mingyu nodded, pushing the cart back to the counter. “It’s a small library, and as you found out earlier, it’s also a bookstore but I run it myself. Seungkwan, Hansol, and Chan come over sometimes to help, but it’s mostly just me.”

 

Mingyu nodded, indicating that he was listening. Wonwoo sat behind the counter, softly glaring at Seungkwan where he sat with Hansol on one of the tables near the windows. “I close early twice a week since I have errands to run, and I keep the place open during the weekends too. But normally, I start at seven and end at around ten.”

 

Mingyu winced, the slightest movement of realization. He glanced at the clock hanging overhead Wonwoo’s seat.  _ 9:03 _ , it read. He still had more than twelve hours to go if he was going to stay. His brain rattled at the things he needed to do.

 

He expected to wait a while, since he’s been watching (stalking, as Jihoon liked to remind him) Wonwoo work. He just didn’t expect it to be that long.

 

It showed in his face though, because Wonwoo sighed. “You can come back some other time, if you want. I won’t hold it against you.”

 

Mingyu’s head snapped up and his eyes widened, blinking in surprise. He shook his head. “It’s fine. I can wait. I’ll wait!”

 

Wonwoo’s eyes widened too, at the sudden outburst. But before he could say anything else, Mingyu waved a hand at him and walked through the shelves. “I’ll just choose a book. I read slow, I’m sure I can handle it!” He said loudly, causing Wonwoo to chuckle.

 

Seungkwan and Hansol watched, their heads close together in a huddle from where they sat. Their eyes flitted from Wonwoo to Mingyu, back to Wonwoo but they kept silent.

 

“This is a library, asshole. Quiet down.” Wonwoo said, walking to the door to flip the sign to say that they were open.

 

Seungkwan and Hansol looked at each other from the corners of their eyes before glancing back at Wonwoo. There was a soft smile on his usually stoic face. It was odd that Wonwoo looked that fond towards someone he’s only barely spoken to. Seungkwan’s eyes caught Hansol’s again, as they silently watched what was happening.

 

Mingyu appeared from the shelves, a stack of books resting on his arm as his other hand reached the back of his neck, looking embarrassed. The corner of Wonwoo’s lips twitched, and he waved a dismissive hand at Mingyu, who took a seat on the table behind Seungkwan and Hansol.

 

“I told you he’s getting that date.” Seungkwan hissed. Hansol just rolled his eyes.

 

“I’m still not going to be the one to tell Hao-hyung, Kwan.” He stood, making his way to the comic books section to waste time before he worked his shift at the coffee shop.

 

“If the giant puppy’s willing to wait, you won’t have to.” Seungkwan whispered, watching Wonwoo and Mingyu even when Hansol was gone.

 

* * *

He was sure he wanted to read the book. The cover captured his eye, and when he read the summary, it was interesting. It was action filled, with a cloud of mystery that would get any read hooked just by reading the first chapter.

 

So he wasn’t sure how he woke up to a soft hand on his shoulder, nudging him to awake.

 

Mingyu blinked, his neck stiff from the position he was in. His arms tingled from the lack of blood flow and it hurt to move. Wonwoo took the seat in front of him, leaning onto the table with his elbow lying down, while his other hand took his chin. There was a teasing smile on his face, but Mingyu felt too embarrassed and stiff to comment on it.

 

“It’s around two in the afternoon,” Wonwoo said, causing Mingyu to snap up, his bones cracking at the sudden movement. Wonwoo had the audacity to look sorry. “You’ve been sleeping for a while.”

 

Mingyu opened his mouth to say that it’s only been a few minutes, but his arms were still tingling, trying to get the feeling back into them, and there was dried drool at the corner of his lips. The stiffness of his neck protested, and his stomach growled loudly.

 

“Seungkwan and Hansol left two hours ago for their shift at the coffee shop.” Wonwoo said, and Mingyu stretched his neck to see the table in front of him was empty. “It’s slow during this time of day since lunch hour just finished.”

 

Mingyu’s stomach growled again, and he blushed. Wonwoo chuckled. “If we leave now, we can grab a quick bite before I have to handle customers again.”

 

Numbly, Mingyu nodded. Wonwoo stood, pushing his chair back closer to the table as Mingyu followed. He held his stomach, rubbing it soothe the clenching pain of hunger.

 

“Bad timing,” he hissed at it, trying to remember if he ate breakfast. What flashed in his memory was what Seungcheol always told him: he was  _ always _ hungry. He grimaced as Wonwoo flipped the sign to ‘ _ sorry, we’re closed _ ’ and locking the door once they were outside.

 

“Come on,” Wonwoo said, nodding to a direction down the road. “There’s a small restaurant that gives me lots of portions, and it’s cheap too.” He looked down, carefully walking the steps. There was a small smile on his lips, and a soft, happy tune under his breath as they walked to the small restaurant.

 

It wasn’t far from where the library, and it was among rows of other stores. It wasn’t like the market that mixed with wet markets, bars, and restaurants that Mingyu was used to. It was just a row of stores and restaurants in an alley. Customers upon customers filing in and out of the restaurants, loud yells of ‘thank you for coming!’ heard from each restaurants. The customers who leave have a happy, satisfied smile and Mingyu was excited to feel the same way.

 

The excitement was cut short when he heard a group of people whispering and gasping. Wonwoo’s brows dip down his forehead as he walked to the crowd and noise. He and Mingyu were tall enough to not push their way through the middle.

 

The middle where three men in black suits ganged up on one in an unbuttoned collared shirt, as casual as it’s was going to get. But the one man used all three men as leverage, jumping over them before kicking and punching them. At one point, he took advantage of the choke hold, bending backwards to kick the man in front of him, and purposefully forcing his weight down on the one holding him. Wonwoo gasped at the sight, and Mingyu thought he wasn’t used to seeing it.

 

He tugged gently on Wonwoo’s wrist. Wonwoo stayed, his eyes narrowing further, and his brows dipping lower.

 

“And scram, you buttheads!” It wasn’t the manliest comment, nor did it sound like the manliest voice, but the three men in black suits cursed the one man they ganged up on with various bruises and blood on their faces. One of them had to hold his head up to stop his nose from bleeding. The man slapped his hands, as if dusting them free. The crowd began to disperse, and Mingyu tried to tug Wonwoo’s wrist again.

 

“Minghao!” Wonwoo yelled, causing Mingyu and the man to jump. The man in front, the flimsy looking man that Mingyu was sure he could break in half if he were serious (despite the display of strength previously), turned around with wide eyes.

 

Mingyu glanced at Wonwoo and he looked fuming. He never saw Wonwoo angry before and he prayed not to in the near future. The man, Minghao, stood still like a deer caught in headlights, as if he wasn’t fighting three oversized men not two minutes ago. Wonwoo stomped towards him, pushing at his jaw and raising his arms.

 

“How many times have I told you to call for backup when these things happen?” Wonwoo said angrily. Mingyu carefully made his way to them and saw that Wonwoo was inspecting the man-- _ Minghao _ \--for injuries. “You’re not even in your uniform!”

 

Uniform?

 

Minghao pouted, yanking his wrist from Wonwoo’s hold. He rolled his eyes and pushed the unbuttoned shirt he was wearing to the side. There was a golden, gleaming badge hanging on his pants and Mingyu felt his blood freeze.

 

“I keep my badge here, hyung,” he said casually, stretching his jaw to make sure it wasn’t broken from the punching. “I showed it to them before they attacked.”

 

“What,” Wonwoo said exasperatedly, as if he knew that asking a question wouldn’t still change Minghao’s attitude, “did they even do?”

 

“Waltzed right in the restaurant and bothered everyone there. Couldn’t eat properly.”

 

“Minghao,” Wonwoo’s voice was laced with warning. Slim, slithering, and it sounded dangerous in Mingyu’s ears.

 

“And I might have hit one of them at the back of their head too hard…”

 

Wonwoo crossed his arms and clicked his tongue. All of a sudden, Minghao seemed like a younger boy than a man with a badge.

 

“They started it!” Minghao tried to defend. “I told them to shut up, they didn’t, so I hit one of them.”

 

Wonwoo raised his brow, and Minghao broke. “I might have also probably destroyed the table in doing so…”

 

Mingyu flinched, awed by Minghao’s strength. But also he could nearly see the flames surrounding Wonwoo’s whole figure.

 

But it disappeared after a heavy sigh. “Does Jisoo-hyung know?” Minghao winced and avoided looking at Wonwoo. It was answer enough.

 

It was silent after, Minghao still avoiding looking at Wonwoo, but Wonwoo felt too tired to scold Minghao properly (and it wasn’t really his place to do so, since he was just a librarian). Mingyu stood behind Wonwoo, shifting his weight from one foot to another, patiently waiting for Wonwoo to notice him again.

 

Alas, his stomach growled really loudly, that it was hard not to miss.

 

Wonwoo and Minghao looked at him. Mingyu blushed in embarrassment. He dipped his head in apology and rubbed his stomach.

 

“Sorry. Haven’t really eaten anything since this morning, so…”

 

“Who are you?” Minghao said, his voice curt and cold and very different when he spoke to Wonwoo.

 

Wonwoo grabbed a handful of Minghao’s hair from the back of his head and yanked. Minghao gasped, holding Wonwoo’s wrist from behind him. “Ah, hyung!” He whined.

 

“Be nice.” Wonwoo scolded, releasing his hold of Minghao’s hair. Minghao pouted, but glared when he saw Mingyu again. “Sorry, Mingyu. Got distracted. C’mon, let’s eat.”

 

Mingyu dumbly nodded his head. Before they could take a step further, Wonwoo turned around to face Minghao again with a hand on his hip and a finger pointing at him. Minghao froze, eyes wide. “Call Jisoo-hyung. Tell him this. And pay for the restaurant table you broke, Hao.”

 

“Hyung,” Minghao whined, following after Wonwoo and Mingyu, squeezing in between them. Mingyu stepped sidewards to avoid him. He witnessed Minghao fight, so he knew what he was capable of. It was better to avoid it than retaliate. (The fact that he was a cop fueled his need to avoid, too.) “Hyung!”

 

“Minghao,” Wonwoo said with his deep voice that told Mingyu he wasn’t messing around. “Please go back to the restaurant and pay for the table. Also, you don’t want to cause Jisoo-hyung trouble, do you?”

 

Minghao shook his head, looking more like a kicked puppy than a cop. Mingyu stepped back and wondered what exactly was the relationship between these two?

 

Minghao sighed and turned around to run back to the restaurant. He glared at Mingyu as he passed by. “Touch hyung inappropriately and I’ll kick your ass, got it?”

 

“Minghao!” Wonwoo yelled. Mingyu took another step back in surprise when Minghao went all up against his face. His eyes widened as he was caught off guard. Minghao narrowed his eyes further, nodding before running back to the restaurant.

 

Wonwoo grabbed Mingyu’s wrist and they walked a bit faster towards the restaurant. He rubbed his temple as they slowed down. “Sorry. He’s always been protective of all of us.”

 

Mingyu shrugged. “I know the feeling.” He remembered everyone in his family. They tended to be overprotective, despite the teasing.

 

“Well,” Wonwoo began as he lead Mingyu inside the restaurant they finally arrived to. “I hope you and Hao get along, though. He comes by the library often when he does his rounds.”

 

Mingyu froze in the archway of the entrance. Wonwoo stopped mid-step and turned, his eyes wide and his cheeks pink when he realized what he said. “I mean, you come by often too. And Minghao’s a long time friend. And I just thought, you know… just--”

 

Mingyu’s eyes softened as Wonwoo became flustered. He never saw that side of Wonwoo before, and it was refreshing to be the one witnessing it instead of being the one flustered. He smiled, his canine teeth showing. It made Wonwoo stop, but the blush on his cheeks was still evident.

 

“It’s okay. I like hanging out in the library.” Mingyu walked passed him, further inside the restaurant and winked.

  
He didn’t stop to look back, but he knew, by the way Wonwoo screamed. “Yah, I’m your hyung!” Wonwoo’s blush deepened.

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it! My venture into the Meanie ship. But when I say ensemble, I meant it. You can look forward to other ships with their own titles too. Hahaha /shot (PS. #GetwellsoonWonwoo!)
> 
> Most of my knowledge of the people are from a few performances, interviews and a whole fuck-ton of fanfiction. ~~which may or may not be a good basis for characterization...~~ So if there are any out of characterizations, please feel free to inform me. Also, any kind of criticisms are greatly appreciated.
> 
> This was edited and re-edited by me. It's not English-picked, so please forgive grammatical errors and extreme wrong use of tenses.
> 
> [tumblr](http://haengbokhaeya.tumblr.com) | [twitter](http://twitter.com/shinybicho)


End file.
